


Officer

by tobutt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobutt/pseuds/tobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley has recently joined the LAPD. Being the ecstatic person she is, the second she earns her badge, she gets herself suspended for who knows how long (she was told for a week) for accidently firing her gun (and fortunately not killing anyone) during training. </p>
<p>But that's not the scary part of the suspension. Kelley's self-deemed 'life of hell' is only starting as she is assigned to Officer Solo, the renown head officer - aka the Devil. Apparently Solo will polish the 'rookie-ness' of her...and tame her...or so they say.</p>
<p>But Kelley knows that won't happen. Especially when Officer Solo is....a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"M-My name is Kelley O'hara, m'am."

A bead of sweat trickles down Kelley's forehead. In no lifetime had Kelley ever dreamt that she would be so darn scared to be in the police department, especially as she is a police officer herself.

"You fired your gun during training?"

Kelley's heart skips a beat as her troubling incident is brought up once again. But Kelley simply responds with a trembling voice, "Yes," to a woman in her mid 30s, back facing towards Kelley, and sitting with her legs crossed, her fingers tracing down the defined edges of her own gun.

Kelley lets her eyes fall onto the large name plate sitting on the desk in front of her. OFFICER SOLO, it reads and shrieks.

The room fills with silence as the older woman refrains from asking Kelley anymore questions. But such silence only suffocates Kelley more, quickly urging her to start an awkward conversation with Solo.

"Uh...Officer S-Solo," stutters Kelley (and she swears she heard Hope chuckle), "I-I really did not mean to cause any harm or danger. I-I was just...I just got too exci- My fingers just fell on the trigger- It was like an instinct! I was too overwhelmed and so I-"

On and on blabbers Kelley, but her monologue comes to an end as the figure in front of emerges with a twirl of a chair. And it is then that Kelley sees the face of no other than Hope Solo, the deemed 'Queen of Justice' in LA and 'Devil of Hell' to the police. The blue eyes mesmerize Kelley more than they should, but their iciness cuts into Kelley's train of thoughts, leaving her breathless for more than what is considered as 'normal' in society.

As Kelley stands in a slouched position with a gaping mouth for more than ten seconds, it is Hope who finally takes action. Putting her gun back into her holster, Hope stands up. Her tall and lean body is well fit in the dark blue uniform.

Pulling off her jacket from her seat, Hope raises a brow as she signals Kelley to open the door. But when the younger girl clearly shows no sign of following her orders as she is too hung up in her own thoughts, Hope quickly grasps Kelley's wrist.

"Focus," Hope alerts with a low tone, "O'hara. This is not playtime for you. You can go have fun at the kids playground at McDonald's after work. But when you're AT work, you shouldn't let your young age get to you."

Startled, Kelley fails to respond. She formulates a comeback in her head, but by the time her mouth opens, all that comes out is, "Twenty...six..."

She meant to say, "I am twenty six years old. I'm a grown woman who doesn't find joy in playing at McDonald's." But maybe it was Hope's tightening grip on her wrist as she is dragging Kelley down the hall, or it was Hope's blue eyes that just pierced through her own ivory ones, but Kelley just couldn't speak today.

And lucky....or..unlucky for her...

 

Hope Solo noticed.

 

//

 

"Sit in the passenger's seat. Put your seatbelt on," Hope orders. She had brought Kelley out to the parking lot with no further information. But Kelley quietly obliges, hurriedly scurrying to her seat.

Hope closes her door and turns the engine on immediately. And before turning on the radio, she looks at Kelley and says,

"There's a very high chance you will be celebrating your birthday with me."

Kelley almost chokes on her own tongue. (Shit, she had forgotten that her birthday is in a week.)

"So," Hope continues as a small smile appears, "If you be a good girl," - Kelley swears Hope is purposely talking as seductively as she can - "You might get a very big present from me."

Shit.

The radio fills in the growing tension in the car. And Kelley can't stop sweating. She quickly adjusts the AC without asking Hope, and Kelley is in no situation to care. Especially not when all she can think about is Hope's last comment. ("You might get a very big present from me.") So...was Hope going to like buy her something..? Or..was Hope going... to...BE the present...?

 

Shit. Kelley's eyes widen as she realizes what the hell she is saying. Her mental ramblings turn too messy, and by the time Kelley decides to block out any more inappropriate thoughts, her mouth does the one job that it has failed to do today - speak.

"Damn, I can't wait till my birthday," blurts out of Kelley.

 

And to Kelley's 'dismay,' Hope catches it,

 

And quickly hides a growing grin from Kelley.

 

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?-

Shit..did I say that out loud too?-

SHIT!!!!"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter! I'll make sure the next chapter is longer! Thank you!

“But…Officer Solo, how will I protect myself with this…wooden gun?”

 

Kelley shrugs her shoulders as she examines the wooden gun (basically useless) that Hope had given her in exchange for her licensed one.

 

“You don’t need to worry about your safety under my care,” answers Hope with a stern face, “I’ll protect you if I have you.”

 

Damn. What a line. Kelley needs to pinch herself to prevent herself from blushing. Fortunately, Hope doesn’t see the younger girl fidgeting in place.

 

“When I feel as if you are able to handle a real gun, you will receive a real one,” Hope adds on, “But as of now, all you need is a tangible substitute.”

 

Kelley puckers up her lips in disappointment as she shoves her gun-substitute into her holster. She then unconsciously crosses her arms and looks up at Hope. The older woman’s eyes are covered by sunglasses, but Kelley can still feel the fierceness. And such aura causes Kelley to basically choke up on her own spit and to fall into a quick fit of just flat out coughing and wheezing. After a good long minute, Kelley regains her composure. And as if having been waiting for Kelley, Hope quickly gestures Kelley to get in the car afterwards.

 

“I have a job for you, O’hara.”

 

//

 

“You’re a baby!”

 

“No! _You’re_ the baby!”

 

“No! I am six years old! I am a grown-up!”

 

“Oh ho ho, is that so? Well I am _twenty- **SIX** _ years old! I am older than you by _twenty_ years, so you have to listen to me!”

 

There was Kelley. Crouched down. Face-to-face with a little boy. Ryan. His name is Ryan. Well, Ryan is alone at the playground with no guardian to look after him. Hope had ordered Kelley to either contact the boy’s guardians, or to personally offer to send the little boy home. But both options required interaction between the Ryan and Kelley. And definitely, Kelley was not going to back down.

 

Well, that is until….

 

“I’m going to call the police on you!” Little Ryan said with a big frown.

 

//

 

Hope hid a small chuckle as she thanked God she had her sunglasses on (or her smiling eyes would be visible). They were back in the car again. However, this time, it wasn’t just the two of them, but three. Hope glimpsed at Kelley sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed and lips definitely puckered up, showing that she was mad. This time, Hope couldn’t help it. As she pulled up at a red light, a loud and clear giggle slipped out of her mouth. Kelley immediately shot her a look, and Hope, to her surprise, just showed the younger girl a wide smile.

 

“You made me look like an _idiot_ , Officer Solo!” Kelley then let out, “You should have just told me that Ryan is your nephew!”

 

This time, baby Ryan in the back seat giggled as well. Kelley shot Ryan a strict look, before quickly shining him a cute smile. (She liked children. They were like little cute fluff-balls who could cure even cancer.) After showering Ryan with love, Kelley redirects her attention to Hope, a contrast in mood evident.

 

“He almost called the police on me!” Kelley hollered, “WHAT IF THE POLICE THOUGHT I WAS KIDNAPPING HIM? WHAT IF THEY TOOK ME TO JAIL, OFFICER SOLO? –“

 

“First of all, O’hara, you’re a police yourself,” Hope cuts Kelley off. “And second,” –Hope faces Kelley – “You seem like you would survive jail. Maybe you should try that once in a while?”

 

The car immediately explodes into laughter.

 

“Good one, Officer Solo. Good one.”

 

“ – Hope. You can call me Hope, O’hara.”

 

Kelley can feel her throat clog up at the sudden escalation in mood. She forgets to breathe for a second. Feeling her lips dry up, Kelley hastily licks her lips. And trying so hard not to look at Hope, Kelley speaks,

 

“A-and y-you can call me, K-Kelley. I-I mean if t-that’s what you w-want,” – Kelley pauses – “H-Hope.”

 

Kelley’s body freezes up, awaiting a response from Hope. But Hope quickly deters the conversation with a question. “Are you hungry?” she asks. Hope catches Ryan nodding through her back mirror. Trailing her eyes onto Kelley, Hope then lets the corners of her lips pull up.

 

“Do you want to grab a hamburger or something?” Hope softly says, “ _Kelley?_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, despite her urge to help the younger girl, Hope refrains. She senses that this is Kelley’s territory, and she doesn’t have the right to step into it…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick update! The first two chapters were short, so I made sure this one was long.
> 
> This chapter has a fair amount of angst and a trickle of fluff (idk if it would fluff though). The two first chapters were full of fluff I think so bare with me with this one!
> 
> thank you guys!

Kelley wasn’t accustomed to change. But maybe that is why she had desperately wanted to change. Joining the police department wasn’t her dream. Hell, it may have well as been the opposite of her dream. She went to college with a soccer scholarship – she was deemed the new ‘soccer superstar of the century’ by her college. But it was well into her sophomore year that her dreams fell apart.

 

It was the final game. It was the championship. Stanford vs. UNC. But she received a call just an hour before the game. What was she supposed to do after hearing the words? After hearing the trembling voice of her sister?

 

That her parents had both passed away. That her younger brother was at the brink of death.

 

That somebody was drunk and didn’t realize just how one mistake could take away _everything_ from a girl.

 

Stanford lost the championship. And Kelley didn’t know if she was breathing to live, or breathing to die someday. That’s when Kelley’s tracks changed. If she feared of living, then she was going to bet on it. Within the next few years, Kelley’s vision of life and goal deterred away.

 

Kelley can still remember her older sister the day she graduated from the police academy with the highest marks. She let her sister brag the badge when they visited their parents and brother at the cemetery. When Kelley was recruited by the LAPD, her heart broke to be separated from her sister. Erin had insisted that she’d be fine – that she’d be fine at their home in Georgia.  That she, too, was to get herself back on track and to now, live life for herself.

 

And ever since Kelley stepped onto grounds of California, it was as if change was in the air.

 

She hadn’t smiled so earnestly and so genuinely in years. It was as if life…was back to normal….for once. She regained her clumsiness, which must be why she pulled the trigger during training. Kelley knew she was a goner, but to her surprise, she was only suspended for a designated time period.

 

And once Kelley saw who she was assigned to, never did she believe that her heart could race as fast as it did when she used to be on the pitch.

 

 **Hope Solo.** Oh, how the name just rang in her ears, and rolled on her tongue. Just something about this older woman tugged Kelley. Maybe it was her chicness, or maybe it was just the strong presence of Hope that attracted Kelley. It was as if a void in her heart had been filled. It left a big question mark, but Kelley was determined to solve it.

 

That was it. That was what Kelley would pursue the next few weeks she was with Hope. And it didn’t seem too far away.

 

//

 

“Tomorrow is the serious business,” states Hope, as softly as she can.

 

It’s past eight. Ryan’s asleep. And Hope Solo had brought Kelley to her house. For a second, Hope had forgotten that Kelley was indeed an adult, and had offered her some orange juice instead of a can of beer, but Kelley quickly corrected Hope, showing off her ID. Hope chuckled.

 

“I didn’t want to scare you on the first day,” continues Hope. She’s on her second can of beer. Face-to-face she sits to Kelley, who is still on her first can, struggling to finish even half of it.

 

“You _did_ scare me though,” responds Kelley, her words slightly slurring. “With Ryan.”

 

Hope lets out a chuckle as she lets her eyes look for the sleeping boy on the sofa, in the living room. The boy had his share of fun today. Amy, Hope’s step sister, and her husband were busy parents, and Hope always stepped in to look after Ryan whenever she could. Today just happened to be the day she had a ‘supervisor.’

 

“You get along with Ryan, though, Kelley.”

 

Kelley’s eyes turn into crescents as her lips to the same, as if mirroring her smiling eyes.

 

“After all, I _am_ twenty- _SIX_ years old.”

 

Hope suppresses another urge to express her feelings as she chugs down the last bit of beer in the can. She then checks the time, well past eight.

 

“Do you need a ride home, Kelley?” Hope asks straightforwardly. Tomorrow holds mysteries and business for both Kelley and Hope, and to confront them, they need sleep.

 

Disappointment quite evident, Kelley looks up at Hope with a sinking smile. She hesitantly shakes her head. “No,” she whispers, enclosing it with her firm smile. A lie. She definitely needed a ride home. A lie. Did she even have a home? Would the racked dorm at the department where no one but Kelley lived, be able to be called home?

 

Hope clears the table as Kelley slowly heads to the door.

 

“Don’t be late tomorrow, O’hara –”

 

“Bye…Solo –”

 

The two embrace a moment of weak chuckles again. Kelley is shoving her feet into her shoes when she gestures Hope to finish up.

 

“Don’t be late tomorrow. Or you will experience Hell, O’hara,” warns Hope, putting emphasize on calling Kelley by her last time, reminding Kelley that she was talking to her as the Devil Officer she is, and not as Hope.

 

“I won’t,” Kelley mutters as she rubs her drowsy eyes. “Bye…Officer.”

 

Kelley can hear Hope bidding her farewell, this time ending it with, “Kelley,” as she exits the house and gets hit by the cold night breeze.

 

Kelley feels a vibration in her pocket – her phone. She had a few messages from her sister – all that clearly showed Erin’s concern for her little sister.

 

**_I’m doing fine here, Erin. Don’t worry._ **

 

Kelley sent.

 

**_I..miss…you.._ **

 

But Kelley immediately erased the words.

 

She wanted to be the strong for Erin.

 

//

 

Hope clicks her tongue as she taps her fingers on the rim of her desk, her eyes drilling into the clock. The words, “I told you so,” linger in her mouth as the time now reads that Kelley is five minutes late, and still waiting.

 

It isn’t until the second hand hits the bold ‘2’ on the clock that the door to Hope’s office opens and oh so loudly it opens. In tumbles Kelley.

 

“Late by ten minutes,” Hope sternly says as she lays her eyes on Kelley, “And…inability to dress accordingly.” Hope raises a brow as Kelley’s messy bun and untidy button-up shirt spells out that the girl had definitely overslept. Kelley had missed out on some buttons, her tie was tied the wrong way, and her shoes were slipping off. In short, she was mess.

 

Hope stands up from her seat and approaches Kelley.

 

 _“Shit!”_ Hope hears Kelley curse under her breath.

 

Normally she would be mad if one of her officers came as Kelley did. But something about the younger girl just prevented Hope from letting her anger get to her. Instead, Hope let her hands trickle onto Kelley’s collar.

 

She fixes Kelley’s tie without trouble. And the room fills with nothing but the sounds of Kelley’s inconsistent breathing. Being at least a head shorter than Hope, Kelley’s eyes fall onto Hope’s collar as the older woman is fixing her up. The longer that Hope’s hands touch her, the more Kelley feels like she’s going to faint.

 

“You can’t get dressed without the help of someone?”

 

Hope’s question lightens up the mood and it gets Kelley trying to find the words to speak. But she clogs up again as Hope is now working on unbuttoning her shirt. At some point, Hope is literally down on her knees trying to unbutton the last bits of Kelley’s shirt cause of the legit height difference.

 

“I-I didn’t w-want to be l-late, m-m’am.” Kelley stutters.

 

Hope snickers as she slowly regains her posture. It’s the last bit of buttons near Kelley’s chest area that requires a little more concentration from Hope. The look of Hope catches Kelley’s eyes and she quickly diverts her eyes away from the sharp jawline and the well-defined cheekbones of Hope.

 

“You were going to be late any way,” Hope trails on, “I was going to torture you anyway whether you were going to be ten minutes late or maybe even an hour.”

 

Kelley freezes up. But Hope’s soft chuckle tells her that Hope was simply joking.

 

“But today is going to be a hard day. You’re going to be my assistant today.”

 

Hope finishes tidying up Kelley. She checks to make sure that the tie is in place, and then rolls down the collar. Then, placing one hand on Kelley’s shoulder, and using the other to gently pull raise Kelley’s face by her chin,

 

“Are you ready to get some work done, O’hara?” Hope asks all while looking into Kelley’s eyes.

 

Kelley unconsciously nods her head.

 

“Okay then,” Hope declares. She hastily turns Kelley’s body to the door. “Let’s go kick some butts.”

 

//

 

The day passes by quickly. Kelley’s outfit has been soaked and dried by her own sweat. She’s followed and watched Hope for the past multiple hours and Kelley can proudly say that she hasn’t seen anybody so passionate. Even with the smallest duties such as the elder coming up to ask Hope if she could lead them to the nearest market, or even when a grandma came out of nowhere to hug Hope, saying that she reminded her of her own granddaughter, a smile never left Hope’s face.

 

A yawn leaves Hope’s mouth as she tries to push away the barging sleepiness. It’s way past dinner time, but both she and Kelley didn’t have time to feast on anything. The sun is well-gone by the time Hope pulls up at nearby McDonald’s, pulling up into the drive-through.

 

Kelley, in the passenger seat, also lets out a yawn as she mumbles, “Some big mac and fries,” when asked what she’d like to eat. Ruffling the younger one’s hair, Hope orders a meal for both her and Kelley. The time is nearing midnight when they park in the nearby street to eat.

 

“Exhausted?” asks Hope as she takes a glance at Kelley, who is clearing too busy shoving a hamburger into her mouth. But, Kelley responds with a shake of her head.

 

“You did well today,” Hope then comments, taking a bite out of her own hamburger, “You helped me stop a burglar.”

 

Kelley coughs as she slightly punches Hope.

 

“I stopped a little five-year old from stealing a candy bar, Hope. I don’t think that’s much.”

 

Hope shrugs her shoulders with a growing grin.

 

“One less candy bar stolen is still a job well done in my dictionary.”

 

“Whatever,” Kelley remarks, trying hard not to make her excitement too evident.

 

The car and the lone street is quiet as the two officers finish up their meals. But this type of silence is the relaxing one. The one where no one is pressuring the other to speak. The one where it’s…just okay and comforting to stay quiet. And both Hope and Kelley enjoy such tranquility until it shatters as the sound of tires screeching bark at their ears.

 

Right before their eyes, a large SUV bolts down the road, clearing well over the speed limit. But that isn’t the scary part. The SUV fails to stay in lane. It trails off from side to side.

 

“Fucking drunkard!” Hope hisses as she quickly turns on the car’s engine. “Fucking assholes who drink and drive!”

 

Hope follows right behind the car, the sirens on. The chase isn’t an arduous one, for the driver stops in the middle of the road after a good few minutes. All this time, hidden by the constant mutters of curses from Hope, is Kelley’s pale face and growing fear.

 

Kelley’s grip on her seat belt tightens that her knuckles turn white. She can feel herself sweating again. Halfway, Kelley forgets to breathe.

 

Help me, Hope… she wants to scream. But she can’t. Her eyes call for Hope but Hope, oblivious to her, hastily scrambles out of the car and over to the driver in the SUV. Kelley can hear the drunk driver stating that he’s not drunk. And she can hear Hope retorting back, demanding for an alcohol testing.

 

The driver refuses. Hope’s anger is showing.

 

Kelley tugs on her seat belt as she tries to pry away from the suffocation. She manages to open the door and weakly step out.

 

“Please step out of your vehicle, **sir**.”

 

Kelley hears Hope. She can feel the migraines coming.

 

“I didn’t drink, why are you saying such thing? I’m coming from a party –You are ruining the night for me, you bitch-“

 

“Is _that_ what you would say if you had killed someone?”

 

Both Hope and the driver are taken back at the emergence of a soft yet staggering voice. Kelley storms up to the car, next to Hope, and faces the driver. Her eyes are tearing up.

 

“Would that have been your excuse if you had killed someone?” Kelley grits, “You curse out an officer,” – Kelley points at Hope – “For doing her job? For making sure that _**you**_ didn’t kill someone?!-“

 

“ –But I _didn’t!”_ The driver retorts back in fury. His eyes are devoid of life and sure of drowsiness.

 

“But you could have!” Kelley cuts, “Would you be this calm if it had been some fucking drunk asshole who had crashed into _your_ family and killed them?”

 

Kelley’s shaky voice catches Hope off guard. It’s then that she knows that Kelley is crying. Trying to pull the younger girl away from the driver, Hope wraps an arm around Kelley’s waist, but Kelley pushes away her aid.

 

“You take life for granted, and you’ll end up being the one fucked up!” Kelley cries. “Fuck you!”

 

Kelley then rummages through her pockets, pulling out a notepad. With shaky hands, she finds a pen in one of her pockets as well.

 

“Give me your fucking driver’s license and ID,” Kelley orders the driver. At first, he stalls time, refusing. But, Kelley’s scare to handcuff him right this second and send him off to jail, does the job.

 

While Kelley scribbles down the information onto the notepad, Hope only watches from behind. She notices the trembling shoulders of Kelley, and how Kelley almost loses her footing. But, despite her urge to help the younger girl, Hope refrains. She senses that this is Kelley’s territory, and that she doesn’t have the right to step into it…yet.

 

“Step out of the car, sir,” Kelley instructs, finally regaining her composure, “I’m going to need you to blow into this breathalyzer.”

 

Kelley pulls out the device from her chest pocket. She always carries one. She hasn’t used it before. But today she would.

 

**0.12%. Drunk.**

 

“You’re drunk, sir,” Kelley states, “Your license will be suspended, and your car will be under the custody of the LAPD. If you refuse to follow orders, we’ll see you at court.”

 

The driver doesn’t fight back this time. And Hope is amazed by how Kelley carries out the scene.

 

“I’m going to call – Well, not _me_ , but she,” - Kelley turns around to Hope for the first time ever since she took over this case, pointing at Hope while avoiding eye-contact – “Is going to call a few of our officers to take you safely to your house, and they will also deal with your car.”

 

The man groans but he nods his head in defeat. As Kelley finishes up collecting information from the man, Hope follows as she is told by Kelley. And within moments, two cars pull up to the scene. Kelley directs the fairly older officers to their duties, handing them the necessary information and identifications.

 

“Thank you, officers,” Kelley doesn’t forget to say as she forces a weak smile. She receives a big pat on the back from them as they assure her that they’d finish up the case.

 

“Take her home,” one of them tells Hope, “She seems a little shaken up.”

 

Hope nods her head in compliance. ‘Thank you’ she mouths. Hope immediately attends to Kelley, who is trailing off back to their car. She nearly collapses and barely manages to stay on her feet. Witnessing the frail girl, Hope helps Kelley into her seat, not forgetting to drape the seat belt around the girl.

 

Hope doesn’t say anything. Nor does Kelley want to speak. The engine provokes a growing tension inside the car, but Hope tries not to notice it. In the dark, she can’t see Kelley’s face, but she can hear Kelley’s sobs.

 

Hope doesn’t ask Kelley for the address to her house (nor would have Kelley told her). Instead, Hope brings Kelley to her house.

 

When Hope is confronted by a sleeping Kelley, she doesn’t wake her up. Instead, she carefully cradles Kelley in her arms and takes her into her home. Making sure that her own breathing doesn’t wake the soundly sleeping Kelley, Hope carries Kelley to her bed.

 

In the big bed, Kelley looks so small and so desolate and so lonely. Pulling the covers over Kelley’s small body, Hope then lets herself acknowledge just how tired she is. Letting another yawn get to her, Hope pulls up a chair next to Kelley. Keeping note of the wrinkled forehead, as if she is having a nightmare, and of the moist cheeks of Kelley due to her tears, Hope lets out a long sigh.

 

**1:39AM.**

 

Hope briefly buries her face into the palms of her hands.

 

**1:45AM.**

 

Hope tries to fight off the drawing drowsiness.

 

**1:51AM.**

 

Hope curses under her breath as she can’t take it anymore. She tugs at the tie around her neck and immediately pulls down her hair.

 

**1:55AM.**

 

Hope gently pulls the whimpering girl into her embrace.

 

 “I told you that I’d protect you if I need to,” Hope murmurs, gently letting her lips come in contact with the top of Kelley’s head. “Even in your nightmares, I’ll protect you, Kelley.”

 

Lying next to Kelley and with her arms around Kelley, Hope falls asleep.

 

**The clock reads 2:00AM.**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t want to know Hope too fast. Slow and steady. But not too fast.

It’s been two days since Kelley woke up in Hope’s bed. She still vividly remembers it. How gently Hope had shook her. How carefully Hope approached her with an awkward yet wide smile. It was the first time Kelley actually found the taller woman less intimidating and actually adorable.

 

Hope had fried up some eggs in a haste as Kelley took a shower. Once Kelley came out fresh and clean, the table, where the two of them had drank beer the night before, was prepared for Kelley. Kelley didn’t have the time to fully thank Hope due to the time. Literally, Hope and Kelley ate their morning eggs and sausages in a gulp without a moment to waste.

 

 “We’re late!” Hope had panicked. She had to turn over her whole bedroom just to find her tie and a pair of socks, all while listening to Kelley giggling at the door.

 

 When both Kelley and Hope arrived at the department, Hope was still missing her tie. And sucks for her, she had accidently grabbed the wrong pair of socks – one blue striped, the other pink polka dots.

 

 “Shut up, O’hara,” Hope had said under her breath as she trudged through the hall, ignoring all the looks from her co-mates. Kelley just happily followed Hope to her office.

 

_It’s been two days._

 

 Hope still hasn’t asked Kelley. And Kelley hasn’t forgotten Hope's embrace.

 

 //

 

"Kids meal for your daughter, m'am?"

 

Kelley's eyes widen as she shoots a look at the cashier's name tag - Lauren Cheney.

 

"She's not my child," Hope answers with a sloppy grin, swiftly checking for the name tag as well, "Lauren. Nor would I want to have a daughter like this one."

 

"Hey!" Kelley retorts immediately. Clearly not happy with how she was treated, Kelley crosses her arms like a child having a tantrum.

 

Lauren and Hope exchange a hopeful look with hidden smiles. 'Must be a struggle,' Lauren mouths to Hope in a jokingly manner. 'Oh, talk about it,' Hope plays along as she hands Lauren the money. Lauren quickly hands Hope her receipt and change before politely shooing them off to the side to wait for their order.

 

"Do I really look like a six-year old?" is the question Kelley drops in the midst of the wait. Her arms are still crossed as she looks up at Hope with eyes demanding a honest answer.

 

"You definitely _sleep_ like one," is Hope's response.

 

It isn't until a few moments that Hope's statement registers in both Hope and Kelley's mind. And it quickly gets awkward. The two stay mum until their to-go meal comes out. When their meal comes out, Kelley swiftly grabs the bag as Hope is handed two large cups for drinks.

 

"Lemonade," Kelley says first before Hope asks. Hope obliges, and Kelley catches Hope getting herself lemonade as well.

 

The two enter the car in silence, and drive to the office in silence (the radio can't even hide the awkwardness). Just like a play of tug-a-war, both Hope and Kelley tug at the tension, desperately wanting the other to say something. It becomes a fight with time as the two munch away their hamburgers in silence in the all-too-quiet office. And as there is always someone who is impatient, it is Hope who breaks the silence, unexpectedly with a loud burp. And sure does it receive a heated response from Kelley who fails to hide her laughter.

 

Kelley's contagious laughter brightens the mood immediately and the mood contrasts instantly as Hope bellows out a laugh resembling that of Kelley. Just like that, the wall of uncomfortableness breaks down. But that doesn't mean the two approach the topic of the incident that occurred last night. Instead, Hope brings a twist.

 

"There's people I want to introduce to you after we eat," Hope announces. Her eyes are on Kelley who is sitting in the rocking chair next to the window, diagonal from where Hope is sitting (her desk).

 

The words surprise Kelley.

 

"They're some nice people I thought you could befriend," Hope continues, "You're definitely going to need friends to hang out with especially after a stressful day at work."

 

The fact that Hope had thought of her well being and social life is enough to plaster a smile on Kelley's face.

 

"Is this your way of saying that you're going to be tired of hanging out with me, Hope?" Kelley jokingly asks.

 

"A big fat," Hope pauses to look at Kelley's subtle changes in expression. Kelley's tone may have been exercised as a joke, but Kelley's face said otherwise. And it was too cute. Just too cute that Hope wheezes out a soft, "No," as she feels her cheekbones tightening as her lips pull up into a smile.

 

The way Kelley's strained face loosens up as a sigh of relief escapes her mouth is all that takes Hope to throw out another remark.

 

"It's more like babysitting than hanging out for me though."

 

Kelley is off-guard, but she tries to defend herself. "I'm twenty-six years old, god damn it!"

 

 //

 

“My name’s Alex. This is Tobin.”

 

 Kelley shakes the hand of a young lady going by the name of Alex. The other woman next to Alex, Tobin, simply shows off a peace sign to Kelley.

 

 “Hope talked to us about you,” Tobin finally speaks. The statement registers in Kelley’s mind all too quickly. Curious, Kelley carefully asks, “What’d she say about me?”

 

 The three of them are at a nearby café, Carli’s Coffee. Hope had asked Kelley to wait with the duo, for she was briefly called by the department for business that is far out of Kelley’s league. So there was Kelley, sitting with Alex and Tobin. Apparently the owner is also a good friend of Hope, (well that’s what Hope told Kelley). Alex and Tobin (and Carli) are among the very few friends Hope have. Alex is currently coaching a soccer team at a high school, and Tobin is a surfer and a part-time instructor. How these people came to know Hope, Kelley wonders, but she doesn’t ask. After all, they seem like cool people, and Kelley loves cool people.

 

 “Said you resemble a pet squirrel she used to have,” Tobin answers, earning a soft smack from Alex.

 

 Kelley sips on her cup of hot chocolate. “Hope used to have a pet squirrel?” she asks.

 

 Alex shakes her head, “Tobin’s just joking. But Hope _did_ say you resemble a cute squirrel. She seems to be fond of you.”

 

 A tinge of pink grows on Kelley’s cheeks, but she quickly shakes it off. Just in time, the door to the café opens and in comes the woman, Hope. Hope scans the place, first sending Carli a small smile, and then walks over to the table where the girls sit.

 

 “Did you guys babysit this one well?” Hope asks Alex and Tobin as she ruffles Kelley’s hair. She pulls out a chair next to Kelley.

 

 Kelley shyly sips away her hot chocolate as Alex starts a conversation. Firstly, the duo and Hope share a few greetings such as “It’s been a while!” or “How’s life been?” Then, the conversation trails off to work. Alex mentions that the team she’s coaching is going to the state championships (Hope claps), and Tobin plays it off, saying that she’s too busy sleeping to actually teach people how to surf nowadays. Kelley feels so comfortable. It's as if she has known both Alex and Tobin all her life. As Kelley finishes up her drink, the conversation sails towards going on a trip.

 

 “For your birthday, Hope. Come on! When’s the last time you actually used your vacation days?”

 

 Hope shrugs her shoulders as she contemplates the offer. Hope opens her mouth to comment, but someone is much quicker.

 

 "Wait, it’s almost your _birthday_ , Hope?”

 

 Hope stifles a small chuckle as she brushes it off. But, Kelley doesn’t take no for an answer. She persistently asks till Hope breaks open with a nod. After receiving such response, it is Kelley who takes lead of the conversation.

 

 “You guys can come over to beach house down in San Diego with us,” Tobin adds on as well.

 

 Kelley’s eyes is glowing in excitement. “You’re in suspension. Don’t forget, O’hara,” Hope gives Kelley a reality check. Kelley shrugs in her chair, lips puckered up.

 

 “ _But_ …” Hope continues, “I _guess_ we can both take a few days off for some relaxation.”

 

 

 The three excluding Hope all erupt into joy, especially Kelley. A small grin draws on Hope’s face as she catches the excited girl.

 

 “Then Hope, go file in your vacation days! You and Kelley are going to have to start packing tonight so you guys can hit the road tomorrow!”

 

 //

 

 It’s approximately three o’clock when Kelley comes back to the sacred place she had left two days ago. Hope had offered to pack together with Kelley. Kelley, who literally has nothing to really take with her, complied, hoping that maybe Hope would provide her with clothes and maybe even food, cause why not?

 

 “These are going to be big on you,” Hope comments as she places one of her shirts against Kelley. “But then again, beggars can’t be choosers.”

 

"That earns a light smack from Kelley. “Can’t help that I’m just a rookie officer, Hope.”

 

 It’s only been a few days, but both Hope and Kelley have become so comfortable with each other. Kelley swears it’s so hard to prevent herself from calling Hope, Hope, at work. Hope feels the same.

 

 “You forgot the _suspended_ part too, Kell.”

 

 Another smack.

 

 “And you better thank me, you young’un,” Hope gives Kelley a devious look, “For using my vacation days on your behalf as well, since you’re a _suspended_ baby rookie who has no vacation days to use.”

 

 Shuffling towards Hope’s bed, Kelley mumbles an inaudible “Thank you,” and Hope requests Kelley to repeat it, but the younger girl drowns her words into the pillows.

 

Hope continues to look for more clothes that would fit Kelley or would spare her the embarrassment of looking like a 5-year old in her mother’s clothes. Kelley, on the other hand, positions herself on the bed as she takes in a deep breath before watching Hope. Again. Just how caring she looks. Something about how the way Hope’s eyes are focused is so attractive to Kelley.

 

 Half way, Kelley doesn’t know that she’s literally thinking aloud.

 

 “I _am_ quite a caretaker, aren’t I, O’hara?”

 

 Kelley flinches as she internally curses herself for her inability to keep her thoughts a secret.

 

 “I’m not nice to _everyone,_ though,” Kelley hears Hope mumbling to herself as she folds a shirt into a bag.

 

 “I must be an exception?” blurts Kelley. Shit. She curses to herself again.

 

 Hope chuckles but doesn’t look at Kelley. The mood suddenly distorts. No one talks, but the rhythmic breathings of both Hope and Kelley are calming and welcoming. Feeling her throat clog once again with emotions, Kelley takes in a long and deep breath.

 

 “T-Thank you for the other day…” Kelley breaks the silence. She feels like she and Hope needs to talk about it sooner or later. “F-For not asking me about why…I wasn’t myself. I-I really needed someone, and y-your embrace was so w-welcoming. I’m s-sorry if I was a bother to you.”

 

 Hope’s mouth opens and something seems to have left, but Kelley doesn’t quite catch it. 

“

Hm?” she hums.

 

 “Y-you’re not a bother, Kelley,” Hope repeats herself, this time more loud and clear, “You seem like an easy book to read, but at times you’re hard to decipher.” Hope diverts her attention from the clothes and to Kelley. “But take your time,” Hope lets out a mellow response, “No need to rush anything.”

 

 “Positively,” Kelley remarks. Kelley pulls herself up from the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. Taking a quick scoot, she finds herself next to Hope. “And I want you to know that I’ll be here for you, H-Hope.”

 

 The stutters may come off as shy, but Kelley takes the courage of slowly wrapping her arms around Hope. Just like Hope had done for her two days ago. Just like Hope had caressed her tears two days ago.

 

Kelley can wait for Hope. She would rather have Hope open up to her and answer her questions. Questions like what is your favorite color? Or do you like dogs or cats? Cause Kelley definitely is a dog-person. Or what season is your favorite? Because Kelley loves the winter. Maybe Hope can one day tell Kelley what state she would love to live in, and maybe if they could come down to the same state, maybe….just maybe, Kelley could dorm in with Hope.

 

 But, Kelley could wait. Definitely.

 

 

She doesn’t want to know Hope too fast. Slow and steady. But not _too_ fast.

 

 //

 

 “I think she likes her.”

 

 “What makes you think so?”

 

 A small pause encloses. Tobin clears her throat. “Because her eyes say so.”

 

 Alex chuckles as she gently shoves Tobin. Slowly wrapping an arm around Tobin, Alex lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder. The two have been together ever since college, and life could not have been better. They travel a lot together, mostly because of Alex’s soccer team. But that doesn't mean it's any less fun. 

 

 “Hope’s a big girl now.” Alex comments, “She’ll be able to work her feelings out.'”

 

 //

 

Hope looks at Kelley in confusion. She had insisted that Kelley stay the night because they would leave together tomorrow anyway, but Kelley reluctantly rejected. She didn’t want to burden Hope anymore. And so, Hope had decided to respect Kelley’s choice. But now, after arriving at what Kelley called her ‘home,’ Hope was determined to take Kelley back to her house.

 

 “Why didn’t you tell me that you were living… _here?”_ Hope asks, slightly angered. She points at the run-down little apartment complex right in front of the police department. The place was abandoned by everyone years ago. To think that Kelley was living in such a place truly angered Hope.

 

 Noticing the shift in mood, Kelley refrains from spewing any excuses. When Hope exerts, “Pack up your belongings. You’re coming to my house,” Kelley leads the way as asked to.

 

 The moment Kelley unlocks the door to her apartment, she internally slaps herself. The one-room apartment was lifeless. There's a rusty table with a lone cup of coffee that Kelley left days ago in what Kelley calls the ‘kitchen’. In the living room, there is an old sofa with unknown magazines scattered over it.Embarrassed by her unpresentable habitat, Kelley quickly scrambles to her room. As she quickly stuffs the very small amount of belongings she has into a small suitcase and a duffel bag, Kelley can hear Hope’s continuing sighs.

 

 After Kelley checks her room one last time to make sure she’s not leaving anything (not that there was anything to leave behind), she heads back to Hope.

 

 “That’s all?” Hope asks, a little startled by how little Kelley had to bring with her.

 

 “I was planning on using my first pay check for whatever I needed…”

 

Hope nods as in approval as she slips an arm around Kelley. Patting Kelley’s shoulder, she takes the suitcase from Kelley’s hands without struggle.  And without any more words, Hope pulls Kelley out to the hall, letting the door shut with a loud thud. Kelley gives the door one good look before giving up into Hope’s arms.

 

“You’re definitely a baby rookie who needs to be taken care of,” Hope mumbles softly, just enough for Kelley to hear and sneeze a giggle. Kelley nuzzles her face in the crook of Hope’s neck for a brief second.

 

 Kelley doesn’t say anything, but she’s thanking Hope a million times inside her head.

 

“You owe me so much, O’hara.” Kelley can hear sweetness overflowing from Hope's voice.

 

"I know." Kelley answers, as she hugs Hope tighter. "I owe you big time."

 

 


End file.
